Many people require reading glasses, prescription eyewear, including contact lenses, or other type of corrective eyewear in order to be able to clearly view text or other images. This includes images and/or text displayed on a screen of a device, such as the screen of a computer monitor or handheld mobile device.
However, there are instances where a user of a device may not be wearing their corrective eyewear and, therefore, the user may perceive the images displayed on the device to be blurry without the correction to focal length provided by their corrective eyewear. Thus navigating through their daily life may be difficult without the aid of corrective lenses (e.g., glasses or contact lenses). This is especially evident when considering how much of modern daily life is spent viewing devices with digital displays, which compound eye strain due to their very nature.
Following are some examples of daily tasks or activities that glasses or contact lens wearers may find challenging: falling asleep while watching television, resulting in glasses that may have damaged or bended frames the next morning; falling asleep while watching television, wearing contact lenses that still need to be removed for the health of the eye; neglecting to bring reading glasses to work, resulting in an inability to read from and work on a computer; losing or tearing a contact lens, resulting in an inability to read from and work on a computer.